<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ночами by Szmaragd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830454">Ночами</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd'>Szmaragd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I just wanna tell you [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Genderbending, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Pre-Femslash, Season/Series 01, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эти отвратительные восемь часов, во время которых они учатся доверять - потому что спать не выходит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I just wanna tell you [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ночами</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночи в Замке — когда их не прерывает атака или сигнал бедствия — длятся ровно восемь часов. Ни тиком больше.<br/>Ровно столько в среднем нужно человеку, чтобы выспаться. Хотя Лэнс и жалуется, что не чувствует себя живым без как минимум десяти часов, а Пидж хвастается, что ей хватает и четырех — не обязательно подряд.</p><p>Ночи в Замке — идеальные. Системы создают идеальные условия для полноценного отдыха.<br/>Тихо. Темно. Немного прохладно. Уставшие после боев и бесконечных тренировок, они засыпают, лишь на секунду прикрыв глаза. Даже снов порой не видят.</p><p>(счастливые)</p><p>Ночи в Замке Широ ненавидит.</p><p>Именно потому, что они идеально тихие и темные — идеальные для того, чтобы из углов выползли тени с горящими жёлтым глазами, чтобы сквозь тишину прорезался чей-то шепот и рев, чтобы на грани сна перед глазами сверкнуло лезвие и по рукам стекла чужая кровь.<br/>Широ заливает комнату светом, одалживает наушники у Лэнса, считает до десяти, называет вещи вокруг и пытается устать так, чтобы на панику не хватало сил. Помогает. Иногда. Ненадолго.</p><p>Восемь отвратительных часов.<br/>Широ зарывается руками в волосы и сжимает их у самых корней — отголоски боли помогают оставаться в себе. В уголках глаз собираются слезы.<br/>Всего лишь восемь часов — потом все станет проще.</p><p>Она не помнит, почему в первый раз решила выйти на мостик. Возможно, решила, что вид звёзд и галактик как-то поможет. Возможно, просто осточертело уже видеть комнату.<br/>Аллура была уже там — вздрогнув, обернулась на звуки шагов, а увидев Широ, улыбнулась неровно.<br/>— Тебе тоже хватает четырех часов сна? — спросила с мрачной шуткой.</p><p>Они смотрели на звёзды вместе. И молча.<br/>И Широ привыкла. Косилась ещё на Аллуру, когда та за спиной оказывалась, напрягалась, зубы до скрипа сжимала — и вдруг осознала, что с нею спокойней.<br/>Доверилась.</p><p>— Мне снится Альтея.<br/>— Я вижу Арену.</p><p>В уголках глаз собираются слезы, Широ замирает, не дыша — и не отворачивается, чтобы их скрыть.<br/>Потому что Аллура тоже плачет. Аллуре тоже страшно и больно, и пусть у нее нет шрамов на теле — зато душа вся в свежих ещё ранах.</p><p>Другим не дозволено этого видеть.<br/>Других они должны вдохновлять.</p><p>— Я ни на что не гожусь.<br/>— Прекрати.</p><p>От касаний Аллуры Широ не хочет сбежать. От касаний Аллуры почти не заходится в панике мозг, и сердце бьётся быстрее не в страхе.<br/>Но в тепле.</p><p>Широ кладет голову ей на плечо.<br/>И закрывает глаза.</p><p>— Посмотри, чего мы добились. Чего ты добилась.<br/>— Но ты — вы все помогали мне.<br/>— А ты помогла нам.</p><p>Аллура не верит в себя — Широ плетет ей мелкие косы и вплетает меж прядями поддержку и гордость. Оставляет их с поцелуем на лбу и шепчет много-много о том, как сильно она в Аллуру верит и как восхищается ее силой и духом.<br/>А на следующую ночь — когда Широ бежит от жёлтых глаз, и криков, и крови, и самой себя — Аллура возвращает ей эти слова и поддержку, разминая застывшие камнем мышцы.</p><p>Они улыбаются чаще и ярче, и обнимаются дольше и крепче.</p><p>И Широ начинает любить ночи в Замке.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>